Zoo Party
is a Hi-5 song from Series 11 in 2009. Lyrics Elephants are trumpeting And stomping their feet Gorillas playing bongos To the crazy jungle beat Monkeys playing swing Everybody sing Everybody sing! 'Cause it's a party, party at the zoo The animals are dancing two by two A party, party at the zoo For me and you, at the zoo. La la la la la la la la A party at the zoo La la la la la la la la A party for me and you. Meerkats and zebras Are playing party tunes Penguins and sealions Bouncing balloons Girrafes are crumping Now this party's jumping At the zoo! (Here we go!). 'Cause it's a party, party at the zoo The animals are dancing two by two A party, party at the zoo For me and you, at the zoo. La la la la la la la la A party at the zoo La la la la la la la la A party for me and you. The animals all want to sing La la la la la la la The elephants are trumpeting Brooooh! La la la la la la la la A party at the zoo (Yeah!) La la la la la la la la A party for me and you (Everybody!) La la la la la la la la A party at the zoo La la la la la la la la A party for me and you A party at the zoo (Hey! Hey! Hey!) A party for me and you A party at the zoo! Spanish Lyrics Su trompa moviendo están Elefantes hay aquí Gorilas están tocando El bongo se oye así Monos también hay Y cantando están Y cantan así. Hay una fiesta, fiesta, fiesta hoy En un gran zoológico estás tú Es una fiesta, fiesta para él Es para mí y para ti también. La la la la la la la la La fiesta ya comenzó La la la la la la la la Y sólo faltas tú. Suricatas y cebras Guitarras tocarán Pinguinos y leones Rebotando están Las girafas comen Es una fiesta grande Faltas tú (Faltas tú). Hay una fiesta, fiesta, fiesta hoy En un gran zoológico estás tú Es una fiesta, fiesta para él Es para mí y para ti también. La la la la la la la la La fiesta ya comenzó La la la la la la la la Y sólo faltas tú. Los animales cantando están La la la la la la la Los elefantes se oyen así Brooooh! La la la la la la la la La fiesta ya comenzó (Eh) La la la la la la la la Y sólo faltas tú (A bailar) La la la la la la la la La fiesta ya comenzó La la la la la la la la Y sólo faltas tú La fiesta ya comenzó (Eh, eh, eh) La fiesta ya comenzó Y sólo faltas tú. Portuguese Lyrics Elefantes a dançar Eu quero é curtir Gorilas batem congos Juntos vamos aplaudir E os macacos veem a dançar pra mim Balançando assim.... Que grande festa, essa eu quero ver Os animais dançando pra valer Que festa no zoológico Eu e você vamos ter. Lalalalalala Não vamos perder Lalalalalala Que festa, eu e você O suricatos entram, tocando uma canção Pinguins estão jogando e batem um bolão Girafas de alto nível Venha ver que incrível, que vai ser Que grande festa, essa eu quero ver Os animais dançando pra valer Que festa no zoológico Eu e você vamos ter. Lalalalalala Não vamos perder Lalalalalala Que festa, eu e você Os animais cantando assim: lalalalalalalala E no coral até o fim: brrrrrrrrrrrr Lalalalalala Que festa que vai ser Lalalalalala Que esta, eu e você (todos juntos) Lalalalalala Não vamos perder Lalalalalala Festa, eu e você Que festa vamos ter Que festa eu e você A festa é pra valer! Trivia * The costumes of Fely Irvine and Casey Burgess for this theme the same as the intro series 11-13. Gallery Opening_Zoo_Party.png Casey_Zoo_Party.png Fely_Zoo_Party.png Stevie_Zoo_Party.png Tim_Zoo_Party.png Lauren_Zoo_Party.png Hi-5_Zoo_Party_15.png Hi-5_Zoo_Party_14.png Hi-5_Zoo_Party_13.png Hi-5_Zoo_Party_12.png Hi-5_Zoo_Party_11.png Hi-5_Zoo_Party_10.png Hi-5_Zoo_Party_9.png Hi-5_Zoo_Party_8.png Hi-5_Zoo_Party_7.png Hi-5_Zoo_Party_6.png Hi-5_Zoo_Party_5.png Hi-5_Zoo_Party_4.png Hi-5_Zoo_Party_3.png Hi-5_Zoo_Party_2.png Hi-5_Zoo_Party.png Credits_Zoo_Party.png Category:Series 11 Category:2009 Category:Fely Irvine Category:Stevie Nicholson Category:Casey Burgess Category:Tim Maddren Category:Lauren Brant Category:Songs of the week Category:Animals theme Category:Music Key of F